


Birth is a beautiful thing

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First time birth, First time experiences, Misunderstanding, Pregnancy, Thinking Outside the Box, Traditions, family bonds, new mother, reasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: On a trip to her mother's home, Solstice revels in her new family. But as they bonded, a new member was ready to enter the world...and no one was ready for it.





	Birth is a beautiful thing

**Author's Note:**

> All OCs belong to me, all Canon characters belong to their owners.
> 
> *also no need to worry about graphic scenes, I didn't show the birthing here.

**Mythical AU**  
  
**Solstice/Drift/Perceptor**  
  
**Birth is a beautiful thing**  


* * *

  
Solstice never thought she would ever have moments like this; her old family interacting with her new family.  
  
Promethea had insisted they come to their home in the mountains. Predaking and their sons having spent most other the morning cleaning up the aged fortress while Promethea brought Solstice, Perceptor, Drift and Gadget. All three, save maybe for Solstice, were covered in large thick layers of clothing. Thankfully, Promethea ensured the aged castle was heated, large fires set up below the stone floors.  
  
Darksteel and Skylynx indulged their estranged nephew, swiping their tails about while the young boy tried to catch them like prey. In the last few weeks Gadget had kept growing and maturing. Perceptor had mentioned he was aging slower dur to being the runt but it seemed Solstice's mixed genetics might've been a factor too. He had the mind of a pre-teen, eager to try just about everything and wanted to impress his uncles.  
  
Sitting with her mother, relaxing as she teased and brushed her hair; or at least what remained of it given her choice of style.  
  
Perceptor had been gracious when Promethea offered to share her collection of ancient tomes while Drift seemed to be making nice with Predaking. Everything was calm and relaxing.  
  
Solstice jumped, feeling her belly move under her tunic.  
  
"Are you okay, dear?" Promethea asked, finishing her braid.  
  
"I'm fine, but the twins have been a little more active lately," Solstice smiled, smoothing her hand over her growing children. "Especially when they're hungry."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Predaking asked, turning from inspecting Drift's blades.  
  
"A little," she didn't want to impose, being their guest and all but a small grumble silenced that thought.  
  
"It's okay, we can get you something," Promethea kissed her head, moving aside for Perceptor to move in. "You never need to ask here, my dear."  
  
"Thank you...mother," it was still strange saying that word and having it meant with love. Promethea smiled, standing tall and moving from the room. Predaking licked his mate as she passed, turning his eyes out the window.  
  
"I'll stoke the fires, it’s gotten cooler here," stepping out, leaving the small family with Solstice's brothers. Both of which too this chance to slid up to their sister, eyeing her belly.  
  
"Again?" she giggled. Both had been so interested in her swelling belly, touching and laying their heads to feel the new lives in their sister kick and move about.  
  
"We promised mother we wouldn't overwhelm you again, sister," Skylynx assured, but a small blush dusked his face. "But draconic kin a sparce, to have two on the way and..."  
  
"It feels weird," Darksteel blurted out, being less curteous than his brother. "I mean, dragons come from eggs, they don't come out like...that," he couldn't describe it but Solstice understood what he meant. Promethea did explain that dragons still had their children born within eggs, having a live birth was hardly heard of.  
  
Solstice couldn't help but laugh, finding her brothers' antics endearing but another kick caused her pause.  
  
"Solstice?" Perceptor took her hand while Drift moved past her brothers.  
  
"Mommy?" Gadget approached but looked at the floor, noticing a large wet patch under Solstice. "Mommy had an accident?"  
  
"No that's-" Solstice gasped, realising what had happened as the first cramps started. Birthing Perceptor’s children felt nothing like this. It felt like her insides were being pulled apart, ground down by a wheat wheel in a mill. She gasped, choking back a cry as she grasped her belly. Perceptor panicked, helping her lie back in an effort to ease the pain. Both Darksteel and Skylynx stood frozen and completely clueless on what to do next. Gadget started tearing up, scared something was happening to his mother and he didn’t know why.  
  
“M-mommy?” he cooed, skittering over to her as she seemed to calm. He grabbed a cloth, moving to dab her forehead like she had when he got sick. But was something wrong? Was something bad happening to his new brothers or sisters?  
  
“I-I’m fine…I’m fine, honey,” Solstice gasped, calming her breathing. The pain had subsided but for how long? She was going into labour and had no idea what to do.  
  
“What’s going on?” Promethea took one step into the room and snapped to Solstice’s side. Seeing the wet patch beneath her daughter and how she was holding her belly, she knew her daughter was in labour. “You two!” she snapped to her sons, both stiffening. “Get your father, now!” once they both bolted from the room, Promethea moved to fetch a bowl of water and heats her hands, boiling the water to a calming temperature. Drift pulled out a pouch, sprinkling what appeared to be herbs into the steaming bowl before grabbing another cloth. “How are you feeling, dear?”  
  
"F-fine, and a little scared," Solstice admitted, easing her breathing. This was real childbirth. This was going to hurt and it was going to hurt for a long time. A thundering turned everyone to Predaking storming the room, his sons behind him. Seeing his step-daughter in labour turned the otherwise imposing dragon into a stumbling, panicing mess.  
  
"Sunshine, what's happened?" looming over her, only her tired smile assured him.  
  
"I'm in labour," Solstice moaning, trying to readjust the strains and pulling muscles as another contraction tightened within her. Easing her breathing to deal with the pain, Perceptor held one hand as Drift took her other. Promethea, Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx were at a loss. Dragons didn't have live births, and to watch Solstice and not know what to do.  
  
As the next contraction ended, Solstice was sweating. Drift padded her head with the herb steeped water, their son helping to keep the cloth wet. Perceptor was worried, he too had no idea what to do. Arachne births weren't as painful, since the mucus stimulated egg laying it was rarely painful unless it were a large clutch.  
  
"Promethea," Perceptor turned to the dragoness, watching her ponder and worry over her child. "I know dragons don't normally have live young but surely Solstice wasn't a regular birth."  
  
"No, she wasn't," Promethea mused, trying to recall every detail of her own experience. "The water breaking, the contractions, this is all normal," she nodded, pacing back and forth again. "But she is half human, and she's having twins, Oni children with dragons blood. There could be more complications and human healers won't aid her."  
  
"Then why not the doctor she was seeing?" Skylynx inquired, "She isn't human and was checking on Solstice since her pregnancy started."  
  
"But she isn't a wetnurse," Perceptor added. "She helped track Solstice's progress and gave advice for proper eating and medicine."  
  
"I know someone," Drift sighed, all eyes falling on him.  
  
"Who? Out with it!" Predaking growled, but calmed as Promethea reared him back. Perceptor knew that look, and knew what it meant.  
  
"We have to take Solstice to the temple," Drift nodded, answering Perceptor's worries.  
  
"Then let's take her!" Darksteel moved to scoop his sister up but Drift slid between them.  
  
"And have her forced to care for her babies at the temple?" he asked, looking between the dragons. "Oni take family very seriously, to the point where any will be denied leaving until determined otherwise. If we take her there, they won't allow her to leave the temple, especially as a new mother, for the next five years at the very least."  
  
"They can't force her to stay, surely," Promethea scoffed.  
  
"Given how reclusive and protective Oni can be, they will. Especially since Master Dai Atlas and Axel know she's pregnant. Had we not come here, I have no doubt they would be at our door 'persuading' Solstice to have her babies at the temple, so all rites for the new mothers and new borns are honoured."  
  
"Oni do my head in~" Darksteel hissed, more to himself as his father's warning glare told him off.  
  
"It may be our only option," Solstice gasped, feeling another contraction roll through. Perceptor winced, trying to hold onto his mate but her enhanced grip was crushing his hand. Promethea noticed, turning to her mate with a nod. Predaking dropped to a knee, offering to take her hand from Perceptor, however hesitant, and insisted he take her grip. Relenting, Perceptor let go and gave her hands to Predaking. "P-please, I d-don't know what I'm doing, n~one of us do. I just want my babies safe~" she hissed.  
  
Drift groaned, knowing what could happen and what might happen, but staring at Solstice and seeing her in pain. They had to take her, Oni had medicines to help with the pain as well as knowledge to handle any infections or complications that may come about. The thought of her trapped there, however, was tugging at his need to help her.  
  
"I can get you there," Promethea nodded, rushing over to another cabinet and pulled out a large wad of fur.  
  
"But the temple-" Drift protested but found all four dragons glaring down.  
  
"They will help, but they had better think twice before forcing a dragon to do anything," Predaking growled, lifting Solstice into his arms and wrapping her in the offered pelt. “They will know our strength.”  
  
“And risk open conflict? Solstice can’t go through something like that, not in this condition,” Perceptor argued, collecting Gadget into his arms.  
  
“Worry not, Perceptor,” Promethea smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. “If these recluses are the least bit decent, I’m sure they will listen to reason.” Perceptor wasn’t convinced, given it was a fact dragons exhorted strength and power to get what they wanted. Regardless, Solstice needed this help more as another contraction broke through.  
  
“Come on!” Darksteel hissed, shifting into his true form and darted for the door. His family shifted outside, Promethea cradling her daughter in her claws while Perceptor rode upon Skylynx and Drift upon Predaking. It was a harrowing experience being on the back of such a large creature, another to being so high off the ground.  
  
Gadget held onto his father, fearing the smallest lax in his grip would have him fall to the ground below. Perceptor shared the same fear, keeping his grip tight on Gadget and pressing low onto Skylynx. He just hoped they would get to the temple soon. Arachne were not meant to fly.  


* * *

  
Dai Atlas was annoyed with the news.  
  
Sitting in the main hall of the Temple, he had received word from Axe that Drift, Perceptor and their pregnant mate, Solstice, were not home. She was due to give birth soon and, as per their traditions, she must deliver her half oni children in their ancestral home. It was their right, and it would provide Solstice, as a new mother, plentiful support and care. He knew Drift’s reservations for his mate and his own traditions but this was a greater matter.  
  
“Master!” the sudden slam of the temple doors surprised Dai Atlas, leaping to his feet to meet his kinsmen. “Dragons! Dragons on the horizon!”  
  
“Do not jump to conclusions,” Dai Atlas ordered, “Dragons are known to migrate, only engage if they attack,” following the messenger out, Dai Atlas could see the dragons approach, four he could count but something felt off. Accepting a spyglass from a kinsmen, he increased the distance of his sight. “Wait!” He ordered, freezing his men drawing their weapons as the dragons descended.  
  
The largest of the group slammed hard, followed by two other brutes. The last was far more elegant in their decent, suddenly shifting into a humanoid form and cradled another in her arms.  
  
“Drift?” Dai Atlas approached, waving his hand to call over a few women; the same who tended to Solstice on their wedding day. Rushing to the large dragoness to tend to the panting, straining woman, the dragoness growled. Solstice gripped the dragoness’ arm, shifting her attention to assure her. She relented, allowing the Oni to approach. “Drift what is going on here?”  
  
“Please master,” Drift urged, worried for Solstice as another contraction took her. “Solstice has gone into labour and none here are versed in live births,” Dai Atlas turned to the expecting mother, her plight swaying his concern for the four dragons on his grounds.  
  
“Take Solstice to the infirmary,” he ordered, the ladies helping Solstice away but gasped as the dragoness picked her up.  
  
“I am capable of carrying my daughter,” she leered down, following the flustered women without a second look. Solstice was the priority and she needed a guiding hand.  
  
Once out of sight, Dai Atlas urged Drift and Perceptor, with their draconic entourage, to follow him into the temple. Given the largest room to accommodate their larger guests, Oni began rushing about to provide some seating and hospitality for their guests. Darksteel and Skylynx grumbled as Oni came near or around them while Predaking remained still. Drift and Perceptor remained close, Gadget cradled in Perceptor’s arms as he murmured, fussy about his mother not being in the room and what was happening to her.  
  
“Now, with Solstice in care, I would like to enquire,” Dai Altas spoke, his eyes focused on Drift. “Knowing full well your mate was due, where were you?”  
  
“With her family,” Predaking spoke up, glaring at the Oni Leader. “My beloved reunited with her lost child after twenty-six years, we all wished to rekindle our bonds with her and her family,” taking a breath, calming the fire rising in his throat. “There was no way of knowing Solstice would go into labour.”  
  
“But you knew she was due,” Axe spoke up, turning attention to him. “You allowed her to take such a trip to a harsh area fully aware she would give birth soon.”  
  
“Hey, who are you to judge!” Darksteel hissed, rising from his seat only to be forced down by his father.  
“What my brother means is you can hardly judge us for living in a harsh environment when your own dwelling is no better,” Skylynx crossed his arms. He may have only discovered that he had an older sister, but he’d be damned to allow any to speak ill of her or their family.  
  
“We can provide aid, warmth and care,” Axe rebutted, “None of you could even help in the simple delivery of two babes. And you, Drift,” turning his ire onto his fellow Oni, Drift remained firm. “You knew this, you and Perceptor. Yet you allowed this to no doubt prevent her childrens’ basic rite.”  
  
“I am fully aware of our traditions, Axe,” Drift hissed, holding his glare. “But to force Solstice to live here would be to snuff out a flame. If the threat of her being forced to remain here wasn’t hovering overhead I would have insisted we journey here for the birth,” his admission brought a loud growl from the dragon behind him, smoke seeping from Predaking’s lips.  
  
“You would imprison my Solstice here?” he growled, his tail twitching in anger.  
  
“You know full well we would force no one, Drift,” Dai Atlas spoke, raising his hand to silence the room. “We would merely wish to ensure Solstice has as much care, guidance and access to medical provision, becoming a mother for the first time,” Perceptor cough, interrupting the Oni to indicate to his son, “In this manner, my apologise.”  
  
“Regardless, it is well known that you would ‘insist’ new mothers remain in this temple well into their childrens’ adolesces,” Perceptor added, furthering Predaking’s already inflated disliking of the Oni.  
  
“Once again, for the rights of any Oni children to know and learn of their culture and history,” Dai Atlas stressed but Drift shook his head.  
  
“At the expense of the mother or father,” Drift looked his superiors in the eye. “To force Solstice to remain her, even if it’s for our children, would be to clip a bird’s wings or to remove a fish from water. She is our…is my free spirit and I refuse to stifle her.”  
  
“Drift, please understand,” Dai Atlas wanted to urge the need for Solstice to remain, for herself and for her children. He knew Drift’s deeply rooted dislike of their ways would influence his mate but he had to understand. All Oni must be given all the same upbringing. “Wing would want you to…”  
  
“Don’t,” Drift growled, surprising his father and brother-in-laws. His aura flared and his eyes took a dark glare. “Do not go there.”  
  
“I know your feelings on Wing, but he would want your children to have the same,” Dai Atlas’ soft gaze turned dark, watching Drift stand and reach for his blade. The action alone would have him punished a thousand times over but he knew it came from a dark place, one no other could understand. “I am willing to overlook this, this is a sensitive matter, but you know full well where these actions will lead to.”  
  
“You dare to force my mate, against her will, to remain here. You dare to use the memory of my dear friend and mentor to pursued and dissuade, and I am the one to be punished,” Drift’s eyes took on an unearthly glow, his anger very much apparent as he moved away from his weapon. “What gaul do you have…”  
  
“He is our leader,” Axe stood, to defend his master. “All Oni turn to him for guidance, and you mock him with your disrespect and disloyalty.”  
  
“He’s defending his family,” Predaking stood, being mindful of the ceiling and loomed over all in the room. “And I for one would stand with him. My daughter will not be made a prisoner here.”  
  
“No offence, but you have no knowledge of our traditions…”  
  
“Nor do you know ours,” Skylynx stood too, crossing his arms. “And little regard for our traditions, and in turn Solstice’s traditions. Her children will be half dragon and must remain with their kin.” Both sides stood against one another, both unyielding.  
  
“There is no need for this,” a sudden voice spoke, turning all toward the doors.  
  
Wrapped in white, a lithe and slender woman glided in, a veil whipped in non-existent wind as she moved into the room. Drift moved first, dropping to his knees and the other merely observed.  
  
“Lady Arclight, I was not aware you had returned,” Dai Atlas smiled,  
  
“I only returned this moment, Dai Atlas,” she smiled, “I could feel a new life entering the world and hoped I could be of some aid. The priestesses assured my all was under control and would call on me should anything change.” The strange spirit approached, her eyes falling on Gadget. A warm smile spread across her lips, gliding to the young child as he shied away from the new woman. “Is he yours?”  
  
“Yes, my lady,” Perceptor nodded, observing the wispmother. Many were known to guide children away and steal their souls to form their own wisps but she exuded a rare calm most wispmothers lost. Her ghostly visage was welcoming, as he watched Gadget look up at her again in awe.  
  
“You are all troubled,” she mused, looking up towards Drift, Predaking and Dai Atlas. “This is such a wondrous day, but all appear stress, annoyed.”  
  
“Dai Atlas wishes to keep Solstice here, her and her children,” Drift answered, shooting a look to Dai Atlas.  
  
“As is tradition,” Arclight nodded, turning to the Oni Leader. “But is she aware of this?”  
  
“She will be informed once her children are born,” Dai Atlas answered, but he saw that look in the eye.  
  
“Then surely you will give her a chance to choose,” rising, she looked to all in the room. “So many different cultures, yet none have thought of her own.”  
  
“My daughter is a dragon, so she would no doubt with to be with her family,” Predaking growled, looking down on the strange being. He hadn’t seen a Wispmother before, curious if she were a ghost of some other form of undead. Both of his sons backed him, grunting their approvals.  
  
“But she is having Oni children, children whose right it is to be raised properly,” Axe hissed, turning to Arclight, “Please my lady, you have lived among us and know our ways, maybe they shall heed if it comes from one who isn’t an Oni.”  
  
“You would drag her into this just to get what you want?!” Drift growled, appalled by Axe’s methods, “I refuse to make Solstice a prisoner!”  
  
“You are a good husband,” Arclight smiled, placing a ghostly hand on both Drift and Axe’s shoulders, both feeling the strange touch she exuded. It slipped into their very souls but cradled and calmed their emotions. “And you wish only what is best for your people, admirable. But you are all misguided.” Gliding back, she stood before them all. “Lady Solstice was raised a human, she had lived the life of a human, thus her tradition should be honoured here,” turning to Dai Atlas, her smile fell. “She should be afforded the choice. If she wishes to remain and raise her children here, then that is her choice. If she seeks the company of her family, that is her choice too. And should she wish to return to her home, her safety and space, then we can only honour her request. A mother is the best judge of herself and her children, ultimately it is her words that will supersede you all.”  
  
With that said, all else fell silent. The wise words of Arclight settling in. Drift was glad to she had sided with Solstice but felt gloom for not leaving the choice to her. Maybe she did want to stay here, somewhere she would have the support of those familiar with Oni children. Perceptor grasped his hand, knowing and seeing the look he held. Predaking felt he had done a dishonesty to his daughter. She had lived very differently to them, she was still learning what it meant to be a dragon and so would be unaware of their traditions too. Darksteel grumbled, glaring at the Oni while Skylynx remained reflective, holding a gloom his father shared.  
  
Axe and Dai Atlas remained silent. As much as Arclight’s words and advisement were respected here in their mountain home, both were still hesitant to give the new mother such a freedom. It would be in the best interest of herself and the children to remain here, so they can be trained, raised and kept safe.  
  
“We shall provide you board,” Dai Atlas broke the silence, turning heads back to him. “Solstice’s labour maybe long yet, you will need somewhere more comfortable than here. Despite our disagreement, we Oni will honour our promise of Hospitality,” Rising, he urged his guests to follow, moving them from the temple to a larger side building, one Perceptor and Drift recalled. “Drift, Perceptor, your rooms will be closer to Solstice while you, Predaking, will be given our largest rooms for your kin.”  
  
“That will be unnecessary,” Predaking spoke, causing the group to pause. “As I stated before, we are kin, we will share the same room…if you both do not object,” turning to Perceptor and Drift. They might not have been Dragons but they were Solstice’s mates, that made them kin.  
  
“Not at all, best we all remain together when Solstice has given birth,” Drift nodded, liking the idea better than being separated. Dai Atlas nodded, bringing them all to the large room. Other Oni in the temple had already prepared the room, a table of food was prepared for them along with barrels of drink for their larger guests.  
  
“We thank you for your kindness,” Perceptor nodded, he didn’t sound grateful but he refused to be rude. Skittering to put his tired son down for a nap, Drift walked him in while Predaking and his sons followed after them. They would have to wait until someone came in to tell them what has happened with Solstice, Drift held onto Perceptor as Gadget slept, Predaking nursed a large barrel of what smelled of Ale while Darksteel busied himself with eating, Skylyx remained quiet in a corner.

* * *

Half the day had passed before someone entered the room.

Drift had paced for most of that time, pausing when the women entered the room. Predaking looked up, spotting Promethea with them. Darksteel coughed and spluttered, having been awoken by his brother.

Gadget yawned, rubbing his eyes from the commotion but turned when he spotted a familiar gold.

"Mummy!!" leaping from his surprised and napping father, he rushed toward the women as they placed the stretcher down on a padded futon. There, lying across it, was a very tired looking Solstice. Drift and Perceptor moved first, the harsh rumbling of her father and brothers storming after.

Promethea stepped forward, calming them as Solstice was helped up. Propped against a pile of pillows, she offered a weak smile.

"How are you, love?" Drift asked, finally allowed to take her side.

"Tired," Solstice whispered, her voice sounded strained, "But, they're here," she smiled, indicating to the small bundles held in her arms. Perceptor took her other side, Gadget coming to sit in close. Helped by Drift, the blankets were pulled aside to reveal two Oni babies.

"So big," Drift mused, realising the reason why the labor had taken so long. It must've been because of her dragon side, in addition to longer horns and what looked like small scales on their cheeks and backs. Both were sound asleep, snuggling close to their mother.

"She did very well," Promethea smiled, coming to sit at Solstice's head, brushing aside her hair. "I'm so proud of you, dear," placing a small kiss on her forehead. Solstice smiled, leaning into her mother with a tired sigh.

"But lets not do that again any time soon," she sighed, getting giggles from her family and mates. Gadget smiled, getting closer to his siblings and looking down on them. One twin twitched, opening its small eyes to stare at the new face.

"Hi! I'm your brother," Gadget beamed , his voice waking the other twin. Both seemed to fuss a moment but paused before breaking into big smiles. They giggled, working out little arms to grasp at their brother. Gadget giggled, taking the hand of each of his siblings, beaming at them both.

“Are they girls, or boys?” Darksteel asked, looming over his sister and her children. The twins paused, staring up at their uncle before their faces started to screw and grimace, soft whimpers hiccupped before their mother took up their vision.

“Shh~ Shh~ it’s okay,” she smiled, calming her fussing children, Gadget even stepped into help calm them.

“Both twins are boys,” Promethea smiled, shaking her head at her son’s antics, overwhelmed by the pride she felt for her daughter. “Have you thought of names?” Solstice perked up, looking to Drift and Perceptor. Promethea smiled, knowing full well what those faces meant. Standing, she urged her husband and sons back into the other side of the room, giving the new parents some room. She had sat beside her daughter for half a day, holding her hand and guiding her through the pain. It felt wrong that the father of her babes was not allowed to be present but she helped as best she could. Now it was their time.

“Any ideas?” Drift asked, looking between Solstice and Perceptor. The arachne shook his head, smiling at his clueless mate.

“They’re your blood, Drift,” he smiled, “Surely you’ve thought of something?”

“Well I guess…I was distracted by her glow,” Drift smirked, causing Solstice to laugh, then wince. She was still a little sore from the birthing.

“I had something in mind,” Solstice smiled, turning to Gadget. “Gadget, what was the name you told me before we saw grandma?” she asked, making the young spider look up. Gadget seemed to ponder a moment, trying to bring up the memory.

“Oh! Shift, Shift!” he cheered, and as if on cue one of the babies babbled, turning attention on him. Gadget repeated the name and received the same babble and giggles.

“Well, Shift it is,” Drift smiled, pulling Solstice in for a kiss, Perceptor doing the same. “Then perhaps, I might have the other,” attention turned on Drift, a soft solemn look took him, staring at his second son. “A name…Wing had once said to me. One he wished to call his son.”

“Drift,” Perceptor reached over, knowing what this meant. Solstice looked on confused, but waited for Drift to speak.

“Pursuit. I want to name him Pursuit,” Drift couldn’t suppress his smile as his second son perked up and babbled like his brother.

“Shift and Pursuit,” Solstice smiled, bouncing her babies. “They’re perfect.”

“And tired it seems,” Perceptor helped Pursuit slip his arm back into his wrapping as his little eyes closed. Shift had already fallen under and managed to move his own arm. “I say we all turn in now, the rest will do you good and,” he didn’t need to voice it, Solstice lent in, planting a chaste kiss on Perceptor’s cheek, both her mates drawing closer to sleep with her nestled between them. Gadget skittered, taking his usual place nestled in her neck.

Promethea heard all, quickly slipping in and back out; her daughter, sons and mates covered in a warm blanket. Content, she now pondered what Predaking had told her. Dai Atlas had some right to his words, that as Oni children they should be fostered to their tradition, but they were also half dragon and thus should be able to live as such. In the end, in her eyes, it didn’t matter whose traditions were honoured. Solstice has been and will be a wonderful mother, in the end it would be her word as to how her children are raised.

And her family will be there for her. No matter what.


End file.
